Being a family
by MrMrs-SiriusBlack
Summary: Peter James Stark, four years old is a genius just like his dad the only problem is that he has never met him. Well he has had enough of his neglectful mother and plans to find his dad in New York. How will Tony take it knowing he has a four year old son, will the both adjust to make a perfect family or will they both struggle with it. Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Avengers or any of the characters. sorry about any spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes. please leave comment and any idea's for future chapters, I am willing to look at them and try and see if they go with how I am thinking the story will go.**

* * *

My name I Peter James Stark well that's what my mum tells mean and today is my first day of pre-school. I am four years old and I am classed as a genius, I know what you thinking if I am classed as a genius then why am I just going into pre-school and not some preppy school for genius? Well I will tell you why my mum (Kelly Reid that's her name just so you now) had me tested twice, once at home witch proved that I was a genius but the problem with that test was the school my mum wanted me to go to only let you in if you did your test thing under the super vision of the head teacher to prove that you didn't cheat. So me and my mum went down to the prep school to do the test they have a fancy name for it but I can't remember because I wasn't listening to my mum when she was telling me about it anyway when we reached the school I saw the other kid my age going in to do the same test as I was also trying to get into the school. The problem was they all looked boring or snobs and I really didn't want to go to the same school as them so the second time I took the test I a real bad score on purpose so that I could go to the local pre-school that looked fun. So here I am now getting ready so my mum can walk me round to the pre-school I got dressed my self I had black jeans on, a green Peter Pan top on** (he's my hero I want to be just like him and never grow up and also go on cool adventurers)** and a pair of black converses.

Once I was dressed I went and grabbed my bag** (my mum helped me pack it last night, it has a blank pad, a few pens and pencils that's all real, well that's all my mum knew about I put in my mini fully functioning catapult into I built it myself I even connected a wireless button to it so I could place it at the other Side of the class room set it off with the button and not get into trouble)** and went down stair and then out to the garage. You see my mum let me turn the garage into my work shop as long as she can come in and out as she pleases to make sure I am safe and not doing anything that I shouldn't but as I said before I am a genius and my mum want's me to express myself. Anyway back to the garage you see I come in here every morning and every night because I am building a single seated car just for me to drive about in the field out the back of or house. I also build other stuff like the catapult I was taking to pre-school and the paint ball bullets that go with it I am also taking them with me to pre-school.

"Peter hurry up and come and eat your breakfast or your going to be late for you first day of pre-school" my mum yelled out the kitchen window to me

I grabbed all the bullets shoved them in my bag and then I put away all the tools I used while I was working on the car. Running into the kitchen I saw my mum plate up two breakfasted and put them onto the table. One for me and the other for her.

"Remember your names just Peter James ate school ok sweetheart, not Peter James Stark okay" my mum said to me for like the tenth time this week.

"Yeah, mum I remember" I said back rolling my eyes at her.

Don't get me wrong I love my mum but she's an air head and a gold digger (that's what my gran called her before she and grandpa died) who is living off of her parents money I know it's running out to. The way she spend it will be gone in a year or two well that's what I heard her say to her friend on the phone. I also know that my father is really Anthony Howard Stark the playboy genius who has had countless one night stands but he seams to be changing a lot since the battle of New York the only problem I have with him being my dad is the only time I think I will be able to see him while I am still a child would when my mum needs money then I know she will file for child support or something along those lines. When I was done my breakfast I put my plate in the sink using my wee stool so that i could reach the sink. Then me and my mum walk out of the door and started walking toward the school. I was so excited and a wee bit nervous but hay who wouldn't be. We reached the gate of the school

"Good luck today Peter and be good" my mum said while giving me a hug " I wont be able to pick you up today after you Finnish and I will be late coming home tonight, so I left you some dinner in the fridge and I want you to be in bed by 8 o'clock ok. I am trusting you told be a big boy today Peter and if you can do well tonight then I will be able to do it again but if your not then I will look into getting you a baby sitter ok" my mum told me quite seriously

"Okay mum you know me I will be good at school and when I am home alone"I told my mum with a fake smile.

It sad to know that my mum doesn't care enough to look after me. I may be a genius but I am only four. So today I started planing on how I was going to get to my dads he lives in New York and we live in Brooklyn so I will just need to finish my car and drive to New York I am sure I will see Stark tower well Avenger tower now and just head towards it an I will find him there or find someone who could find him. I walk into school not real exited anymore I need to Build my car fast no time to learn stuff I all read knew but if I didn't go they would phone my mum and she would be mad at me. I walk into the empty class room that had the name plate Mrs Piper on the door it said on the letter sent to my mum that she was going to be my teacher so I walk to the back of the room put my bag at my feet and opened it up pulled out the catapult and the paint bullets I hid the catapult in between two boxes with books in front of it so it could be used as well as hidden. I then loaded the catapult with twenty paint bullets it is modified so that after it has fired one it will reload and be ready to fire again in ten seconds.

Okay it's three o'clock and school now finished I have also bean suspend for a week for the paint ball catapult thing I also got my catapult confiscated. The head teach left a voice mail on the home phone for my mum. What she doesn't know is I am going to go home and delete the message before my mum gets it and pretend to go to school wait till my mum goes away and then work on my car that way I will be able to Finnish it quicker and be able to meet my dad faster. I was determined to finish it as fast as I can because I don't like livening with my mum I know my dad will be able to teach me cool thing as well as look after me. I really do love my mum she just isn't really cut out to be a mum at all but I do still love her just not enough to stay away from my dad.

* * *

**First chapter down more to come next chapter will jump to when Peter has Finnish his car and off to meet his dad Tony Stark. Please leave comments and reviews**.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Avengers or any of the characters. sorry about any spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes. please leave comment and any idea's for future chapters, I am willing to look at them and try and see if they go with how I am thinking the story will go.**

* * *

**~~~2 YEARS LATER~~~**

Ok so it toke me longer than I thought to finish building my car but I did put more into it than I first intended to. For starters I put a trunk in the back so that it could fit one ordinary cooler with some water and food in it and also a 10 Litre Fuel Canister so that I don't run out of gas because I don't think they will let at 7 year old fill up at a gas station. I have also built in a radio and a satnav. I no extra set of cloths because really there was no extra room in the car.

Today is the day I go to New York to try and find my dad. The last couple of years my mum has been getting worse she now leaves me in the house myself for a week straight not that I mind it gave me time to get everything ready for today. Last night I filled the car with gas the fuel canister and the food cooler are now full in the trunk of the car. I also programmed the Avengers towers address into my satnav so I now know where I am going and it should take about 7 hours to get there but I am fine with that because when I get there it will be totally worth it. Over the two years I have also picked up new skills such as computer hacking and languages (Spanish,Greek and French are the languages I learned) I also improved on my mechanics skill and my wiring skills that's how I finished my car.

Anyway my mum left early this morning I told her that today was a holiday and she believed me and told me she would be back Saturday today was Monday so yeah I don't need to worry about my mum finding out anytime soon. I got dressed my racing jumpsuit (I do motocross) and had my helmet in my hands and went out to the garage and into my car and put my helmet on it was 8 o'clock in the morning so I should be there about 3 in the afternoon. So I opened the garage with the button then drove out then closed the garage with the same button then throw it out of the window of my car so my mum might find it. I set out to New York no looking back now.

I was final there Avengers tower it was now 5 o'clock ok so it toke longer but I was fine with that I stopped about half way hear to fill up my car and eat so now in the trunk was and empty cooler and canister. I parked the car just outside the tower and got out of my car and walked into the Avengers Tower. When I enter I saw a reception desk so I walked up to the desk and saw I young looking woman typing at the computer.

"Excuse me, I have an appointment with mister Stark in 5 minutes could you tell me how to get up to his office." I asked in the most serous voice I have witch granted isn't the serous

"Yeah sure you go to the elevator on the left and it's on the top floor, have a nice day Mr James" the woman said without looking up from the computer screen.

Wow this was easier than I first thought it would be. You see i hacked into the computer system when I got here so that I would show that I do have an appointment, So I walked over to the elevator on the left and walked in well I thought to soon I couldn't quite reach the top floor button. Think think got it I put my helmet down a stood on it and then I hit the top floor button. When the elevator stopped I walk out into the lobby there only was one office on this floor and the name plate said Mr Stark. So I walk up to the door and knocked

"Come in" a man said from the other side of the door.

I slowly reached my hand to the door and opened it. I was soundly very nervous I was going to meet the man who is my father and the man in question didn't even know I existed. I walked through the door and into the room and saw a man sitting at a desk looking at the computer in front of him. When I walked in he looked up and looked surprised.

"Your younger than I thought you would be. Why and how did you get an appointment with me. I thought it was harder to get one with me. Well you have one now so what do you want?" He asked me finally looking up from his computer

"Well it was easy getting an appointment you see I just hacked into your receptions computer and put my name down saying that I had an appointment and the reason I wanted an appointment with was I really wanted to meet you" I said walking close to him

When I reached him I put a specially made pair of handcuffs around one of his hands and one of mine. So now we where handcuffed together until I unlocked them you see I designed them you need my finger prints and the pass word before they open. I looked up and saw Tony starting to freak out.

" wow kid what are you doing uncuff me" he said while pulling on the arm that was attached to mine.

" I will, I just need you to hear me out ok. I know you don't know me but my name is Peter James Stark and I am your son. I thought that if I could get to New York and meet you then you can get a parietal test and you will be leave me. It took me two years to plan all this I just want to know if my mum was telling me the truth or not. So can you please just get a parietal test done." I said I know I was talking fast but I was trying to explain it all before he got to mad

"How do you unlock these there's no keyhole? You know what your coming with me to S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters and they will sort this out. How did you get here anyway?"Tony said while getting up and walking to the door dragging me behind him.

"Well how I got here was why it toke so long. You see I couldn't just ask my mum to take me to New York we live in Brooklyn by the way, so I decided to build a car so I could make my own way here. It's nothing special and it's only a one seater with a small trunk but it drives pretty fast."I said trying to keep up with him because when I fell behind him to much it hurt my wrist " and about the handcuffs I invented them my self to unlock them you need the four number password and my finger print. I have only one pair at the moment though" I said

"Okay, I will give you that. They are kind of cool." Tony said while picking me up and sitting in the back of a car "Happy can you that us to S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters please."

The ride was silent I was really nevus now what will happen when we get to S.H.I.E.L.D I suppose Tony will find out that I relay am his son but will I get into trouble for driving all the way hear? Or will they put me in an orphanage? Or will they just send me home? Will Tony want me or not? All these questions went through my head but I had no answers form any of them.

* * *

**Please leave comment and reviews**.


End file.
